


Meeting the Family

by Prince_Edward_The_13th



Category: Sadenti
Genre: All OC's - Freeform, Chris&Ex, Cute, Emily Strixa, M/M, Sadenti IRL, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Edward_The_13th/pseuds/Prince_Edward_The_13th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an introduction to the characters. I'll hopefully post other works with them too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my first work. Its my friend (kovudraeken18) and my own OC's, so enjoy :) Feedback is welcome! Enjoy  
> I haven't done a lot of description of the characters, sorry, but you can find pictures of them all if you look at kovu_the_fur on Instagram; the art isn't mine, it's by the owner of some of the characters (which are used with permission.) Check him out!

Ex quickly shrugged off his jacket as he entered the house he shared with his brother, trying in vain to prevent the pounding rain entry by slamming the door behind him. As he hung up his jacket and shed his boots, he began to realise that something was wrong. The lights had already been on when he had entered, and Ex had been sure that Kovu, his brother, and Zeron, his half-brother, were visiting Lulu and Quin, who lived just a few blocks away. He briefly thought of the energetic gymnast and her shy brother, immediately picturing their odd hair; wavy pink and yellow for Lulu, while her brother sported long green and blue strands that were swept across his forehead. He was reminded of his own unusual hair as he walked past the mirror in the hall; his red and crimson crown had been dampened by the rain, and so had flopped from the normal spikes into a tangled mess. Cautiously, he peered into the kitchen, which was as clean as he had left it an hour ago when he had ducked out to buy some things for dinner. Dinner. He looked at his watched. 6:48 blinked back at him. How had it taken him that long? He was supposed to be cooking for his boyfriend, Chris, tonight. The hulking blonde was supposed to come at seven, and he never seemed to be late.  
“Shhh!” He heard a female whisper, although it hadn’t been intended for him. It sounded as if it had come from the other end of the house; Kovu’s room. He heard whispering, but it was too quiet for him to hear from the kitchen. Happy that he had left the plastic bags of food in the entrance, he crept through the kitchen, tiptoeing across the wooded floor towards Kovu’s room. It wasn’t like Kovu to bring a girl home with him. In fact, for as long as they’d been living together, Ex couldn’t remember a time that Kovu seemed interested in anyone romantically. He wasn’t sure if this was because he didn’t want Ex to feel uncomfortable; Kovu knew that Ex had problems with his sexuality, problems which had arisen from their father. But Kovu didn’t know about Christopher.  
Ex had only met Chris a few weeks ago, and everything about the tall blonde man totally disarmed Ex. The man was six foot six, packed with muscle and a natural blonde to boot. Despite his size and power, Chris was incredibly gentle with Ex, and he’d never heard the deep voice once rise in anger or frustration. Even though Ex had only ever told Kovu that he was gay, Chris had known. The first time he’d spoken to Ex, Chris had scared the living daylights out of him by calmly walking up to him and smoothly telling him that, “You don’t need to be so shy, tiger. A cutie like you only needs to ask.” Then he’d slipped a card into Ex’s shirt pocket and walked away again. Ex still wasn’t sure why he’d called the number on the card, but he was glad that he had. He had a twin sister, Emily, that Ex hadn’t met yet, and he seemed to come from a wealthy family, although they hadn’t talked a lot about that.  
“Kovu?” Ex called as he knocked on the door to his brother’s room. There was silence for a few moments, and Ex wondered if perhaps he had been wrong, that the whisper he had heard was nothing more than the wind from outside. He opened the door, and although the light was not on, he could see a shape on his brother’s bed. “Kovu? Is that you?” He took a step into the room, trying to get a better look at the shape. It was too big to be just Kovu, and Ex blushed as he realised that maybe he had intruded on a private moment. “uh…I’ll just go then.” He stammered before turning around-  
-and coming face to face with Kovu. Ex jumped, surprised at his brothers appearance behind him. “What the-HEY!” Ex yelped as Kovu hoisted him over his shoulder and marched into the bedroom, grinning the whole time. He was thrown onto the bed, where he discovered that the shape had been constructed of blankets and pillows. “What the hell!” Ex shouted at his brother. He squinted angrily at the cocky blonde as his brother flicked the lights on. Without saying a word, Kovu turned around, closed the door and locked it. Ex made to get off the bed, but two hands grabbed his shoulders from behind him, pinning him down. He strained his neck back to see yellow and purple hair framing an almost psychotic grin. Lulu. He stopped struggling against her, and sighed in defeat. “Whats going on?” he grumbled.  
“We could ask you the same question, couldn’t we Kovu?” Lulu said, still grinning maniacally at Ex.  
Doing his best to keep his face angry, Ex barked at her, “What the hell are you talking about?”  
“We mean, little Exy, that we think you haven’t been telling us the truth.” Lulu went on. “When Kovu told me that you went to the mall again today, I knew something wasn’t quite right.”  
Damn Lulu. Damn Kovu for telling Lulu. His brother didn’t expect Ex to lie, on account that he was so bad at it. But Lulu never took something for face value. If Kovu had kept his mouth shut-  
-What if he had told Lulu that he was gay? That was the only thing that Ex had been able to keep secret from their friends. He looked furtively over to where Kovu stood, leaning against the door. He made eye contact with his brothers amethyst eyes, and Kovu almost imperceptibly shook his head. Phew.  
“What was that?” Lulu asked gleefully, drawing Ex’s attention back to her. She was enjoying this way too much, but Ex had no way of stopping her, and he suspected that Kovu had planned this from the beginning. It was his brother’s way of reminding him that Kovu was cleverer than he looked, as well as forcing Ex to begin to come out to his friends.  
“N-nothing.” Ex whined, turning his head away.  
“Don’t lie to me! I saw you look at that dweeb.” She leaned in, whispering against his ear. “And I saw him shake his head.”  
Lulu finally released his shoulders as she stood up, putting her hands on her hips. “So what is it Exy? What is it that you don’t want me to know?” She’d had enough of playing; there was no trace of mirth on her face as she stared down at Ex.  
Ex stared back. There was no way that he was going to tell Lulu he was gay. No matter that Kovu wanted him to, he wasn’t ready for it, despite the fact that Lulu wouldn’t give two shits which way he swung. But she would know if he was lying. He settled for some half-truths.  
“I’ve been making some new friends.” He told her, still looking away.  
“What, aren’t we good enough?” Lulu laughed. Before she could ask a different question, Ex continued.  
“No, I love you guys. But I met these twins, see. And one of them is rather shy, so, I didn’t want you,” he gently poked Lulu in the belly, “to scare them away.” That was sort of true. He really didn’t want Lulu to scare Christopher away.  
“What are their names?”  
“Emily and Chris.”  
“How old?” She asked, not giving him a break, hoping he would crack.  
“19”  
“Local?”  
“Yes.”  
“How cute is she?”  
“Very.” His eyes widened, realising what she had just asked. In truth, he had no idea what Emily looked like. And Chris could hardly be called cute. He was definitely handsome.  
Kovu snorted, and Ex looked up at Lulu, who was giving him her biggest, cheesiest grin.  
“Ahhh! Our little baby is all grown up!” She shouted in her excitement  
She jumped over the bed, and ran to Kovu, giving him a hug before rushing back into the kitchen. “Quin!!” She yelled. “Quin! Zeron! Get out here! We’re gonna celebrate!”  
It took some time, but eventually Ex worked up the courage to look over at Kovu, who was still leaning against the wall, smirking at him.  
“So. She’s a looker, is she?” He jibed playfully. Ex groaned, and threw his arm over his face. “You know, it’s only going to get harder to tell them.”  
“I know.”  
“Then why don’t you? Quin would be shocked, sure, but he wouldn’t be any different. Zeron couldn’t give a rats ass, and Lulu would be just as excited as she is now.”  
Ex lifted his arm, looking at Kovu. “I don’t know. I…I’m not….Look, does it really matter?” He stood up, and noticed the time on the clock. 6:57. Chris. “Shit.” He pushed past a surprised Kovu, and ran to the kitchen. “Lulu!” He called, and the energetic woman poked her head out of the lounge room.  
“Yes hon?”  
“Um. Well, here’s the thing. I may have invited Chris over tonight.”  
“I thought you said they were shy.” She retorted.  
“No! No, no, that’s just Emily.” Ex told her quickly.  
Lulu beamed at him. “Then he won’t mind meeting the rest of us then.” She went back into the lounge, and Ex followed, seeing Lulu’s younger brother Quin watching a movie. How had he missed that when he'd come in? “Quin, Ex is going to have a friend over. You don’t mind, do you?” Quin shook his head, never taking his eyes of the screen. Lulu turned back to Ex. “See, he doesn’t mind, and I don’t care. I’m assuming that Kovu knows, and Zeron won’t care.”  
“Won’t care about what?” Ex whirled around to find Zeron, his half-brother, slouching behind him. The light from the hallway glinted off his nose ring.  
“Ex invited a friend over.” Lulu told him as she left the lounge.  
“Great. Another playmate.” Zeron dismissed it with his usually sarcasm.  
Kovu came up behind Zeron, still puzzled as to why Ex had run out of the bedroom. “Playmate? For who?” He asked to them all in general.  
“Ex” Zeron replied, and they continued speaking as Lulu ducked back through into the lounge.  
“QUIN! Get out here!” She yelled, and the noise from the movie stopped. Ex stood in the hall, listening to his family noisily chatter, a growing sense of dread slowly spreading through him. He didn’t want to put Chris through this lot. He was also afraid that somehow, at some point during the night, either himself, Kovu or Chris would let it slip that he was gay. He still wasn’t ready to tell them.  
Knock. Knock.  
It was a quiet, unassuming knock, and yet, to Ex, it seemed just like a judges gavel. He’d been looking forward to his night alone with his hunky boyfriend, and now he was dreading opening the door. Everyone else had hushed up at the knock, all of them looking at Ex.  
“It’s open!” Kovu yelled. Just as Ex took a step towards the door, at the other end of the hallway, Lulu wrapped her arms around him, draping herself off of his back to stop him.  
“Well? Are you going to introduce us to your boyfriend Ex?” She asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.  
“H-He’s not my boyfriend! Let me go!” He stammered back at her, although he could tell that Lulu had figured it out. He felt his cheeks begin to burn, and he was glad that no-one could see his blush.  
“Silly bubba,” She chided, “we know he is, Ex.” She kept holding him, stopping him from moving towards the door as it began to swing open.  
“Ex?” Chris’s rich rumble questioned.  
“You’re not fooling anyone.” Kovu told him at the same time he heard Quin give a surprised,  
“B-Boyfriend?”  
Zeron was markedly quiet, and Ex wasn’t even sure if he had stayed. It was very possible that his half-brother had become bored, and gone off to his room, and Ex didn’t have the courage to turn around and look, for fear of meeting the faces of the rest of his family.  
“Really Quin?” Kovu asked in resignation. That was all they had time for before the door was completely open and Christopher Strixa entered the house.  
All six foot six inches walked through the doorway, topped with golden blonde hair. Every ounce of muscle moved in harmony, as the large man stalked into the house, taking in the group of people before him. Clearly puzzled, he came to a stop in front of his boyfriend, and looked at him in Lulu’s arms. “Ex? What’s happening?”  
“RUN!” Ex grunted at him. He had hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but he had no other choice.  
“What?” Chris asked again, no closer to understanding the scene in front of him as before.  
“Save yourself.” Was all Ex had time to say before Lulu began gushing from behind him.  
“OHMYGOSHITSACTUALLYHIMHESHERE!” She spouted, until she gained slightly more composer and said with much more clarity, “Hiya Handsome!!!” Her tone made Ex want to turn around and tell that Chris was his man, despite having just denied it.  
“How do you not know what we’re talking about?” Ex heard Kovu, still trying to bring Quin up to speed. “Ex has a boyfriend, Quin.” Hearing him say the words suddenly made it very real for Ex. He had a boyfriend. He couldn’t deny it. Everyone knew now.  
“Really?” Quin said back, finally catching on. “I never noticed. Good on him.” Ex looked up into Christopher’s blue eyes, and found that he didn’t care that everyone knew. Despite having just seen his family in all their weird glory, Chris was still smiling at him, still looking at him like he was all that mattered.  
He heard a whistle. “Hey Ex.” Zeron called from somewhere behind him. “Your boyfriend’s pretty hot.”  
Ex frowned. Now all he had to do was keep his family’s hands off Christopher. At least it wouldn’t be boring.


End file.
